


A Complicated Man

by Sheila_Snow



Category: Jurassic Park (1993 1997 2001)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Snow/pseuds/Sheila_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Grant is a complicated man.</p><p>Written for the "Air" challenge on the Alan/Billy list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complicated Man

Alan has an unmistakable air of authority about him.  He thinks he's blending into the background, but his sharp mind and sharper tongue propel him to the forefront like a bas-relief among pictographs.  He will tell you emphatically that he doesn't like to take charge, but when push comes to shove, he will lead and others will follow.

Alan has an air of mystery about him as well.  He grants you that cryptic smile, but he conceals so much more behind those wary eyes.  Alan won't say anything he doesn't consider absolutely necessary, yet those carefully chosen words rarely convey what he actually _feels_.  He is like the fossilized bones that he removes so tenderly from the sullen ground -- his true self forever hidden from those unwilling to make the effort to unearth it.

But Alan can also have an air of cruelty -- the cruelty of hasty words that rend and tear like primordial claws, words that freeze the very marrow in your bones and make you wonder how you endure in a world that has turned so bitterly, piercingly cold.

As for me, I feign an air of injured innocence, and now Alan treats me like those oh-so-fragile fragments of ancient bone and claw.  He is solicitous of my well-being but will observe me only from a distance, at varying times either aloof or shy. 

Well, I have _never_ been shy, and I no longer believe that Alan's aloofness is a sign of non-feeling.

Walking side by side, I stumble, and he has to catch me to prevent me from falling.  I don't let him release me as I turn slowly within his arms, and he obviously doesn't believe what he sees in my narrowed eyes.  Alan has been at times my mentor, at times a dispassionate stranger and _always_ an enigma, but I finally deciphered Alan's true self in the crucible that was Isla Sorna.

Alan is a complicated man, but he is, after all, only a man . . . . with a man's doubts and fears. 

I no longer have any doubts, and my only fear is the thought of losing him through inaction.  I move my lips closer to his, and he finally comprehends my simple truth.

There has been _entirely_ too much air between us.

And I won't allow it anymore.


End file.
